


The taste of heaven

by liz_mo



Category: Asterix the Gaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo





	The taste of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tahanrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahanrien/gifts).



  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|    
[fic](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [yuletide](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/yuletide)  
  
---|---  
  
__  
**New fic: The taste of heaven (Dogmatix (Asterix the Gaul), Gen)**   


__  
**Title: The taste of heaven**   


_  
**Author:**   
_   
_liz_mo_   
__  
****  


_  
**Fandom(s)**   
_   
_:Asterix the Gaul_

_  
**Character(s):**   
_   
_Dogmatix_   
__  


_**Rating:** G  
_

  
_**Warnings:** None  
_   
__  
****  


_  
**Wordcount:**   
_   
_1,373_   
__  


_  
**Summary/Notes:**   
_   
_Written for Reverse Yuletide Madness on Yuletide._

_The prompt was:_ Maybe some kind of Origin-story and how he chose Obelix? Or just a Dogmatix adventure story? Could be fluffy, sad, ... :D ([](http://tanrien.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tanrien**](http://tanrien.livejournal.com/) )

Beta-read by the wonderful [](http://herk227.livejournal.com/profile)[**herk227**](http://herk227.livejournal.com/)  and the mistress of my commas and overlong sentences [](http://genteelrebel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://genteelrebel.livejournal.com/)**genteelrebel**  . Thank you both!

  **Edit:** In addition to beta-reading [](http://herk227.livejournal.com/profile)[**herk227**](http://herk227.livejournal.com/)  has [also done fanart!](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/29296.html?thread=114032#t114032) Thank you so much!!

 

 

 

“ _Gather round, children, gather round. Stop pestering your sister, Idèfix. Sit here. “_

 

_Dogmatix scooted a bit closer to the fire and looked around. His children were lying across from him, their mother having begged a night off. He chuckled to himself. The horde was the terror of the village, despite not being the biggest of breed. But when they ran at full speed through the village square, nothing could stop them. The other day they had even managed to tumble the shield carriers, so Chief Vitalstatistix had fallen off his shield – once again._

 

_A stern look ensured silence. Dogmatix cleared his throat._

 

“ _So, you want to know how I came to meet Obelix and Asterix and how I ended up in the little village in Aremorica that continues to defy the Roman armies? Let me see what I remember...”_

 

The first thing Dogmatix could remember was the smell of his mother. She smelled of milk and some kind of meat Dogmatix couldn‘t quite identify.

Then came the sounds, which he later learned were caused by people rushing by in the street, carts being wheeled, and horses clattering on the cobblestones.

There were also the sounds of his brothers and sisters feeding contentedly.

 

Dogmatix liked the taste of his mother‘s milk. But he was sure that if he ever tasted that meat his mother smelled of, it would be heaven.

 

When sight and touch became senses Dogmatix could rely on, he went in search of that meat. At first he couldn‘t venture much past the den that was his home.

Laughingly his mother would haul him back and chide him for being so curious.

 

“Curiosity killed the cat,“ she would say. “There‘s nothing said about a little dog, but let‘s not find out.

 

After some time, Dogmatix was allowed to play outside the den with his siblings, but there were so many interesting smells out there. Dogmatix didn’t play much. One of those smells just had to be the meat.

 

He tried asking his mother, but she just laughed her pretty laugh, and told him, she didn‘t know what he meant.

 

Even later, people came and took his siblings away and although his mother cried, she couldn‘t do anything about it. Dogmatix wasn‘t there when they came, he had followed a promising lead to that shop that sold meat two streets over.

But when he returned, his mother told him to run away, so the people couldn‘t get him, too.

 

So Dogmatix left his mother and the place he called home and ventured out into the streets of the people-world.

 

He soon learned that people weren’t bad in general. Some were actually quite nice and gave him scraps of meat, athough never the kind he really wanted. Others yelled and tried to kick him, but Dogmatix was always too smart for them.

He soon learned to differentiate between the nice and the mean people. It was easy. A dog just had to know what smell to look out for.”

 

The people-world was huge though. There were streets and streets and streets and Dogmatix often wondered how the man-people could distinguish between them. He could easily identify them by smell but how did they not get lost?

 

Dogmatix never thought about giving up. One day he would taste that elusive meat!

 

So he widened his search area. Farther and farther he roamed through the streets of the people-world that he later learned was called Lutetia.

 

Of course, his quest made Dogmatix hungry once every day or so. Fortunately the man in the meat place on the street that smelled of fish, licorice and something intolerably sweet, could usually be counted on to throw him a strip of bacon or two.

 

Today Dogmatix was later than usual and didn’t think he would get anything. He settled in to wait for a bit anyway, because sometimes the nice woman saw him and came out to pet him and the bacon was the best in all of Lutetia.

 

But today the nice woman didn’t come out of the shop. Instead a very round man walked by. And for the first time in his life Dogmatix wasn’t sure he could trust his nose!

There was that smell! The smell of his mother. The one he had spent his whole life searching for. And this man smelled of it, so much, Dogmatix almost got dizzy when he inhaled a full nose of it. But before he could decide what to do, the man had gone into the meat place.

 

For the first time in his life Dogmatix was close to whining. He wasn’t allowed inside the meat place or he would never get a scrap of bacon again. But the man with the heavenly smell was in there! Would he come out again? Dogmatix raised an ear to listen intently to the sounds coming from within.

And then the round man came out again. He was holding a huge bacon, but Dogmatix didn’t pay attention to that. The smell was still around the man.

Without a thought Dogmatix followed the round man and the little man as they walked down the street. The little man had come out of the meat place together with the round man, but Dogmatix hadn’t noticed him going in with him. But then he had been to busy inhaling that heavenly scent. When they encountered some of the tin men who made so much noise when they walked by, he was briefly afraid, that the round man would go away. But soon that fear was relieved.

 

The tin men didn’t look quite as frightening lying all over each other like a pile of puppies.

 

Dogmatix hurried to catch up with the round man and his friend, the little man.

 

“ _So, I followed Obelix and Asterix all the way back to the little village that continues to defy the Romans...”_

 

“ _But, dad, that’s here, isn’t it?” His youngest daughter. Always the clever one. Dogmatix smiled proudly._

 

“ _Yes, love, here”, he answered._

 

“ _But, Daaaad, did you ever find that meat?”_

 

“ _Let me finish the, story and you’ll find out.”_

 

When they finally arrived at the place that Obelix called home, Dogmatix was a bit tired. They had had so many adventures and had traveled so far and still Dogmatix hadn’t found out how Obelix had come to smell of that mysterious meat, like his mother.

 

Maybe it was just the scent of nice people? He would stick with Obelix anyway. Maybe Dogmatix should tell him that.

 

“Wuff! Wuff!”

 

Oh, this was the nicest pat Dogmatix had ever had. He was surrounded by the nice smell and Dogmatix thought that he wouldn’t mind getting petted like this every day.

He even would follow Obelix to the end of the world and back.

 

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in front of the biggest bone he ever had for himself.

 

He took a cautious sniff.

 

There it was! The smell of his childhood. And he would finally be able to taste it!

Dogmatix’s mouth watered. Slowly his teeth closed around the crunchy bone.

 

The taste exploded on his tongue and Dogmatix was in heaven.

 

“ _So, dear children, that was how I came here to live with Obelix. The many adventures we had together, are stories for another day. ”_

 

“ _But, Dad, what was the mysterious meat? You promised to tell!”_

 

“ _You haven’t guessed that yet? You eat it every day.” Dogmatix looked into the expectant faces of his children._

 

“ _Wild boar, of course. Now, off to bed with you!”_

 

_Dogmatix stood up slowly. He shooed his children into bed and went on his usual night stroll around the hut, making sure everything was quiet._

_Before settling in for the night, Dogmatix jumped up the rickety stairs that led to the sleeping area. He sniffed Obelix’s hand that was hanging outside of the bed and gave it a tiny lick. “Dogsfhkx”, was his unintelligible answer. Dogmatix laughed softly and jumped back down, settling in front of the dying fire._

_His children were sleeping soundly, Obelix was fine and the hut was secure._

 

_Dogmatix closed his eyes, content._

 

_He was home._

 


End file.
